1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blur correcting apparatus which prevents an image on a film plane from blurring, due to a displacement of an optical axis of a picture taking optical system of a camera, caused, for example, by camera shake. More precisely, it relates to a driving apparatus of a blur correcting lens in such a blur correcting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Upon taking a hand-held photograph, an accidental movement of an optical axis of a picture taking optical system of the camera tends to occur due to a camera shake which is caused particularly when the camera is not held stably or firmly by the photographer, a picture of a dark object is taken at a slow shutter speed, or a photographer takes a picture while moving, etc. The blurred picture is not clearly seen due to the streaked image thereof. The blur caused by the camera shake can be eliminated to some extent, on one hand (solution from the viewpoint of hardware), by using a bright lens or increasing the film sensitivity to increase the shutter speed, and on the other hand (solution from the viewpoint of software) by improving the photographer's skill.
A solution to prevent the occurrence of blurring due to camera shake has been proposed, in which angular velocity or acceleration of the camera is detected and the blur correcting lens is moved opposite to the direction of camera shake to prevent movement of the image on the film plane.
However, to incorporate such a proposed blur correcting or preventing apparatus in a known compact camera, it is necessary to provide a simple, small and inexpensive blur correcting apparatus.